Closer
by capturedangel
Summary: Is the love they have for each other soo wrong?Should they be ashamed and hide their secret from the world?James doesn't know how they ended up together, but is overjoyed that it has happened.But will anyone find out?And will it be bad? JamesSirius slash.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

James sat on the sofa of the common room, fully clothed in his quidditch uniform; staring at the fire flickering ahead of him.

"Alright there Prongs?" A voice said from across the room. Sirius's blue eyes bored into his as he stood behind the chair staring at his best friend. James could only smile as he looked up at Sirius.

"Yea I'm good...just thinkin."

"Thinking?" Sirius said amused. "You think? Wow...what else can you do my good fellow?" James threw a cushion at him catching him square in the face.

"Well it's something people do once in a while...ya know? Something _you've_ apparently never tried before." James remarked.

"Damn right mate. I don't need to think before I act, because everything I do is right." Sirius said smugly. Maria, a girl sitting by rolled her eyes at the comment. "And how are _you _Ms. Perez?" Sirius asked once he had noticed her rolling eyes. He gave her one of his infamous seductive glances.

"I'm good. _You_?" She asked politely. He grinned.

"Very good...now that you're talking to me." He said. James felt his face burn at the comment. Although his friend denied the feelings, he-James Potter- knew they were there...unwilling to lift itself out of the arrogant body from which it came. He noticed the quick glance Sirius brushed his way, but didn't think anymore on it.

_**How can this be?**_ He asked himself. _**There's no reason to be ashamed of everything that is happening? Oh damn! Who am I kidding? It's all wrong! It's got alot of effing reason's to be ashamed about...**_He sighed loudly catching the attention of Remus who had just stepped in and plopped on the sofa beside him.

"You okay?" He asked James concerned. James always wondered how Remus could even manage to feel sorry for someone when he was always worse off than everyone else. He smiled again.

"Sure. Sure." He got up. "I'm good. Don't worry about me." He glared once more at Sirius who defiantly turned his gaze to the fire place. James gave up. He knew he had lossed. _**It's all over.**_ He thought. He walked out of the common room and towards the quidditch field.


	2. Friends

Chapter 1

_**Friends...**_

"Hey! James!" Someone yelled from the stands of the quidditch field. James had currently been practicing for the up coming quidditch match against Ravenclaw with his fellow teammates. As he sat on his broom, he turned towards the voice who had called out his name. It was Arthur Weasley, a red head boy who always seemed to-in a way- admire him and his friends.

"Yea?" James asked now floating infront of the boy. Arthur Weasley was tall and thin, yet possessed a few muscles here and there. He wore smaller glasses than James and had short spikey red hair. He smiled up at James when he spoke to him.

"Professor Flitwick wants to see you." James scowled.

"I didn't do it!" He said innocently. Arthur laughed.

"Yea well you tend to do alot don't you?" James smiled inspite of it all. If it was one thing he and his friends did do well, it was getting into a mess of trouble. "Fine..." He huffed. James called out to the quidditch captain that he had to leave for the day and zoomed down to the ground and into the changing rooms.

He walked out of the rooms in his robes and began to sprint back towards the castle. He reached the stairs and found Sirius at the top with his back towards him.

"Padfoot...what's up?" James asked. Sirius looked around at him innocently; yet he recognized Sirius's mouth twitch in that 'I'm not going to laugh...' way.

"Uh...mmm." Sirius muttered.

"What has happened..." Professor Flitwick's squeaky little voice interrupted Sirius's impossible explanation. "...is that my tolerance of you two hooligans has grown thin..._very_ thin." He said almost in a growl. James looked confused and that made Professor Flitwick even angrier.

"Wh-What's happened?" James asked. He hated to see Professor Flitwick angry with him. If anything he wouldn't have mind him being a little annoyed but not angry. Flitwick was at least one of James's favorite teachers.

"What.._What's happened_? What's _HAPPENED_?" He was beginning to raise his voice. He was soo angry his body was contorting with rage. James didn't think the little Professor's body could take that much emotion.

"Professor..."

"How about you talk it out with your partner in crime here since he seems to think the situation soo very _funny_..." James turned to Sirius and saw that his face wasn't amused at all. However he figured he couldn't have been the only one to notice Sirius's lack of sympathy. "...and come to talk to me when you're ready." He finished. He stalked away in the other direction and out of sight moments later slamming the door. Once he had been completely out of sight, Sirius bursted into laughter confusing yet angering James even more. He was confused. And he didn't like being confused and left out. He had been blamed for doing something he didn't even know he did and that wasn't going to pass.

"Sirius _**what **happened_?" He asked. Sirius's laughter died out quickly than was expected. He was shocked to hear James use his name instead of the nick-name they had created for him.

"Oh, bloody hell. It was only a little fun..." Sirius said.

"Yes I can see it was fun. Now do you care to explain to me what the fun _was_ perhaps?" The smile that enhanced Sirius's good looks lit up again as he was asked to explain the gory details. James usually liked this, however, not when it back fired on him.

"Well...you see what had happened was." He began. "I was walking down the hall and noticed Flitwick in his office humming and working and all that fun stuff..."

"Go on."

"Well I decided to play a trick on the little guy, just to see his reaction."

"What kind of trick?" James asked curious.

"All I did was make things in his room float and move themselves when he wasn't looking. And when he noticed things were out-of-order, he kept having to get up out of his seat and move them back. He sat in his chair for two straight minutes trying to catch anything moving. Then I made them move infront of him. He must've thought someone was playing some sort of trick on him, because he came out to check the halls; I was hiding behind the statue over there..." He pointed to a near by statue of a Witch holding a firey orb.

"However...it wasn't bad until..." He did look as if he seemed almost guilty of what happened.

"_Until_...what?" James asked.

"I lost control over this barrel in his corner. It was apparently meant for our class next Thursday, and it fell over. It's full of big icky wormy thingies that devour everything in it's path. It almost got Flitwick and I had to burst in and help him clean up...urgh..nasty things they were." He said shuddering at the memory.

They were quiet for a few seconds until James started laughing.

"What's soo funny?" Sirius asked, knowing perfectly well that his friend was laughing at him.

"The thought of you cleaning up wormy things and almost being devoured in the process." James answered. Sirius shoved him gently and walked along.

"How'd he figure it was _you_ though?" James asked. Sirius gave him a look. "Nevermind then." They walked to the common room and Sirius plopped onto the sofa. Lily Evans had been reading by the fire and hadn't noticed them coming in. Sirius rolled his eyes as he realized what would be happening next.

"Hey Evans." James said sitting on the floor infront of her like a little child waiting to hear a story. She shot him a disturbingly loathsome glare from her book. She was a beautiful girl, with deep red hair, brown eyebrows that matched the roots of her hair, full red lips, an olive toned complection with freckles here and there, and her infamous metallic, emerald-green eyes. James smiled up at her.

"Mr. Potter, I would soo love it...oh so much if you'd leave me alone." She said politely. He could hear Sirius sniggering behind him.

"And if I don't?" He asked playfully. That's when everything happened too fast for his comprehension...or at least his comprehension. James opened his eyes and noticed he was flat on his back of the common room. He heard laughter from his right and looked to see Sirius on the floor laughing his head off at James.

"What's soo funny?" He asked. He noticed his voice sounded kind of muffled and his mouth could barely move with his words. He tried to sit up and his head began to throb and then layed back down.

"You...You...YOU..." Sirius laughed even harder as he tried to explain what had happened. James huffed and then tried to get up again. His shoes were by his feet and he tripped. As soon as he regained his balance he tripped again, causing Sirius to laugh harder and louder. James caught a sight of himself in the Common Room mirror and gasped in shock. He had been covered in long think blackness-which he realized was his newly grown hair- from head to toe. And he had a huge red bruise on his forehead that was beginning to stop throbbing.

"_WHAT THE-!_" James yelled out.

"I stopped your shoes from hitting you anymore." Sirius said crawling to James laughing harder than ever. James pushed what was left of Sirius to the floor.

"HaHa very funny. You couldn't take all this hair off though?" James asked angrily.

"N-N-N-N-No.." He snickered.

"Urghh! Fine." James managed to walk steadily to the door and not trip over his hair again. He made his way through laughing Ravenclaws and Gryffindors to Professor Mcgonagall's office. He knocked and waited until she came to open it. Professor Mcgonagall was at least in her late 40's and had worn her long red hair lose and wore fitted clothing so that her robes acentuated her body. She looked to be about twenty; no one would've been able to tell her exact age. She looked across to him with her sky-blue eyes in shock.

"My heavens..." She whispered.

"Professor can you _please_ help me with...this." James asked refferring to the mess of matted hair all around him.

"Mr. Potter? Is that you?" She asked. James nodded. "What's happened?" She asked. James told her and watched in humiliation as she praised Lily on her admirable use of magic.

"Well, well come in then." She said ushering him into her office. She observed him for a moment before deciding that it would take two hours to remove the charm. She giggled lightly as she saw the expression on his face.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, we can invite your friends to see me remove this." She smiled. "That way they'll know not to mess with Ms. Evans either." She said strutting off to fetch Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James groaned and fell onto the seat.

"Dammit." He said to himself.

**_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_**


End file.
